


a symphony of lightning

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Aang never woke, Princess Azula finds a banished and disinherited Zuko wandering the Earth Kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a symphony of lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012, posted again here for archival purposes.

"Well, Zuzu, I never expected to see  _you_ again."

His amber eyes slid up to meet her gaze. Azula's smile was just as sharp as he remembered, but time had softened her features, leaving her delicately beautiful. She sat on a green throne backlit by flames and flanked by two men; Zuko recognized one as Admiral Zhao.

"I thought you had settled down with an Earth Kingdom girl by now, fathered some children. But instead I find you in my territory, wandering like a lost rhino-pup." His sister tilted her head, seemingly curious. "Why are you here, dear brother?"

Zhao smirked. "Perhaps he still seeks a way to regain his honor, princess."

Zuko waited until she finished laughing before he spoke. "Sightseeing."

Now frowning, she uncrossed her legs. "Sightseeing? That sounds like something Uncle would do." Azula drummed her fingers on the throne. "Where is Iroh? Is he with you?"

_ In the Si Wong,  _ he wanted to say. _No doubt telling them all your weaknesses._ "Far from here," he said instead. "We parted ways some time ago."

Her brows rose, but the doors opened suddenly, several guards entering the room. Zuko observed as they approached Azula and bowed. "We found these hidden in his apartments, princess," said one.

He held two items: a pair of dual dao swords and a blue mask.

Three seconds passed before Zhao was in front of Zuko, yanking his chains painfully. "It was you? You're the Blue Spirit? A weakling -"

"Stop," Azula commanded, rising. Zhao obeyed only reluctantly; she placed a firm hand on his arm as she drew near.

Standing above the kneeling once-prince, his sister calmly appraised him.

Finally, Azula spoke. "Take him to the dungeons." She smiled slowly, savoring it.

"And I want him alive."

Blue sparks already crackled around her fingers.


End file.
